moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapka
Background I ain't a fan of Q&A sessions -- I'm not yer "expert panel" doin' no expose on kickin' arse for your secret underground organiza -- Wait! Scratch that! No organization. I said nothin' about no "organization"... Phwoar! Last night's bender did a number on me! Aaaanyway... Right-o, guess I'll tell ya a smidge about me. Why I've got a Russian name, right? Bloody hell if I know! Mum told me daddy was a horse's arse -- some sorta Russki tosser with a big fat noggin shaped like a cement block. Real nut job. Wanker doesn't even know I exist! That's 'cuz mum wanted me safe while she hogged all the danger! Now's SHE'S a rowdy one -- a tried-'n'-true anarchist trailblazer! Remember the blokes in charge before Korp? No, ya don't, 'cuz she iced 'em down to the last man! O' course I decided to follow in her footsteps, but times have changed. S'tough to take out a whole institution already balls-deep in a bloody war! Gotta walk till the dust settles, so until then, I'm playin' it smart, see? Fell in with some Agents, been polishin' up my combat skills, waitin' on all these sods to destroy each other. Brill, I know. In the meantime, I'm makin' like an electric eel and lightin' up the battlefield. Gotta give 'em a good show! Description Chapka is a agent in Modern Combat Versus. She uses a Shotgun. She is a very effective agent at short distances but at mid and long ranges she can put traps to gain advantage at enemies. Ability Zap Trap grants her the ability to freeze her enemies in one place, allowing her and allies to shot them. This ability can effectively be combined with Ronen's dash or Kult's poisoning to catch opponents off guard for several more close range attacks. Counters Monark and Seven can eliminate Chapka with relative ease when sniping; Ghost, when using his special Ability, can eliminate her as easily as other Specialists, who aren’t meant to have exceptional health. Quotes When selected * "I'm the bee's knees!" * "Try me, luv." * "'Bout time for a bender, yeah?" * "Wanna raise a ruckus, then?" * "Oi. Who you pokin' at?" * "We gotta crack 'eads, ain't we?" When deployed * "Stick with me, shoot straight, and Bob's your uncle!" * "This ain't no worse than the streets o' London." * "Let's get them on their knees, if ya please." * "I wanna see heads rollin' out there!" * "Smile, you wankers. Might as well die 'appy." * "Let's smack these posh whiners around!" Respawning * "I'm about to serve tea for two!" * "Let's get our arses in gear, shall we?" * "Eat shit, break shit, rinse, repeat." * "Ah, well. Up and at 'em!" * "Smack that smarts." * "Time for a little revenge party." Killing an enemy * "That was a brill kill!" * "Scumbag." * "Bugger off." * "Sorry. I didn't like your bloody face." * "Baled up, tosser!" * "Unwound and shot down!" * "Triple kill!" * "Three in a row!" * "Three already? Alright, then!" * "Four done in!" * "That was four!" * "Four, dropped like flies!" * "Pentakill!" * "Five down the drain, a-ha!" * "Ha! Five pushin' daisies!" * "Killing spree, innit?!" * "Friggin' slaughter!" * "Ha, dusted you up good!" * "Anyone else wanna make me angry?" (Revenge Kill) * "'Ow's it feel, odd-face?" (Revenge kill) * "Sweet revenge, baby." (Revenge kill) Activating ability * "Electric trap deployed!" * "Releasing the Zap Trap!" * "Electrifying, innit?" * "Let's zap the bugger!" * "Relax, you're not goin' nowhere" (Enemy Only) * "Get your feet up, you wanker." (Enemy Only) * "Shock and awe!" (Enemy only) Victory * "Brilliant!" * "Cheers! We're bringin' a ruckus, mates!" * "Ha! Good work, mates!" * "Right, then. Who's ready for the pub?" Defeat * "Oh. Bollocks!" Quick Chat Group Up * "Little 'elp here!" * "Oi! My position!" * "I'm over 'ere!" Ability Status * "Charging up!" * "Almost time to fry!" * "Electric trap nearly there!" * "Fully charged!" * "Ready to trap and zap!" * "Electric trap ready!" Affirmative * "Yup." * "Gotcha." * "Right-o." Thanks * "Right then, luv." * "Cheers." * "Appreciate it." Hello * "Hiya, luv." * "Awright." * "Right, then!" Voice Line * "Keep it moving, mates!" * "Let's gut these sods." * "No time for rubbish." Skins * Default * Ace